


Filling the Arc

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood Related, F/M, Family, Incest, commission, mother / son - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Commission for AnonJaune Arc returns home, even if it may not be in the circumstances that he likes, taking care of his mother after an injury is really no issue for him. Luckily for both of them his aura kicks in at just the right moment for him to start healing, and both of them to act on the building lust that has been taking over.But are those eyes peering through the doorframe?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Filling the Arc

Mercy Down

Hey, It’s getting biblical now  
You better pick your weapons up and throw your mercy down  
Hey, it’s getting mythical now  
You better pick your weapons up  
And throw your mercy down.

Jaune wished he was home on better terms. He loved his family, his sisters, his mother. However the last few months had been hard on the Arc family. Jaune had left to attend the hunter and huntress academy called Beacon. However he wasn’t even through his first term when he got a call that his mother had fallen, she was fine, for the most part. She was in a wheelchair and the doctors said it was unlikely she’d walk unassisted ever again, but with some physical therapy and a little luck she might only need a cane. 

If one could call that a silver lining. 

All of his sisters came home too, everyone was helping around the house, however Jaune was the closest and as such was the one who became his mother’s personal caretaker. She was in good spirits, joked that it was nice to have her little boy back around the house. Jaune liked that she was keeping in good spirits. 

And honestly his job wasn’t that hard, his sisters did the cooking and cleaning, his job was just to make sure that his mom got around, got dressed in the morning, helped her in the bath, see normally one of his sisters would help but since he was the only one home at the start, he just sort of got used to it. There was a period of time where it was embarrassing, sure, seeing his moms mature curvy body was awkward, and it always made him feel so many conflicted emotions but after a while he could help her without it being weird at least. She could eat and function from the waist up perfectly fine, hell if he wheels her around the kitchen she would still insist on cooking for her family, even if he did have to reach the higher up things.

It really wasn’t so bad, and being home was nice, having his whole family under one roof was a feeling that Jaune liked, even if it was weird to be around so many girls again.

Another weird thing that had happened while Jaune was away was that he discovered sex. Not that he hadn’t realized it was a thing before, he knew about kissing and babies and he knew how to wear a condom. But he’d never thought of his family in that way, no one really wants to think of their parents bumping uglies, and Jaune had a lot of sisters, all pretty close to his age, so his parents weren’t exactly good at keeping it in their pants. Now though with seeing his Mom not as his mom but as a woman, as a very attractive, busty, sexy… woman… It was hard not to see his sisters in that light too.

Watching them walk around the house in their underwear, something they did years ago, hell he was still having baths with his older sister Saphron until the woman left for Argos just mere weeks before he left for Beacon, now the idea of being naked with his bombshell blonde milf of a sister got him worked up in ways that were so very hard to explain.

Still he loved being around his sisters, his mom. Life was hard but it was good, really good.

Jaune tapped his fingers against the hardwood door frame of his mother’s room, watching her hum a soft little tune in her sleepwear. Her back was turned against him while she brushed a simple little comb through the long waist length blonde hair. It was identical to his. He knew this song about a wolf being protected by its mother until it got big enough to protect her. It was on the nose for the current situation but there was something about it that made her alluring, he saw why his Dad fell in love with her, she was a beautiful woman, perfect, practically handmade to be a mom, so kind, caring, nurturing. 

She stopped humming and turned to face him, Juniper, his mother was beautiful, the only signs of age the peaking claws of crow's feet at her eyes but besides that she could easily be mistaken for his sister. A slender face with a slim build even for the curve of her hips and chest that showed a womanly mature quality about her. She smiled warmly at him and waved her son into her room. 

Jaune padded barefoot towards her, still wearing his own pajamas even though the morning had slipped past them, His sisters were out in town so Jaune had, at his mother’s bidding, slept in so she could too. When he got over to the bed that bright smile on her face warmed his heart, made him feel so safe and welcomed. She really was stunning and he couldn’t stop looking at her, watching every muscle of her face flex with the subtle changes of her smile growing even wider looking at him.

“How did you sleep, baby?” She asked, her voice a little strained as she reached upwards, stretching out her back and inadvertently pushing her chest out towards him. Jaune couldn’t help but take notice of it but did look away out of respect for his mother’s privacy. 

“I enjoyed the extra hour, it’s nice to not wake up at 6 for classes every morning.” He leaned against her dresser, running his fingers through the messy bedhead still sticking up in every which direction.

“Mmm~” She finished her stretch and leaned back against the plush cushion of her bed. “I’m sure you had girls keeping you up every night, didn’t you?” She teased flashing him a pretty wink, pink rushing to his cheeks quickly.

“Mom!” He whined, scratching the edge of his scalp, mostly just trying to hide the rising flush of his cheeks.

“I heard you have a very pretty roommate back at Beacon too.” She mused, when that got a more startled panic from him she laughed, a nice hearty, pleasured laugh that made her eyes crinkle with soft perfect little lines. “Haha, No matter how pretty she is, Momma should always be the most important woman in your life.” She warned halfheartedly.

Jaune just rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips and looking more like the stern mother in their relationship. “Keep teasing me here and I’ll leave you here until I’m done breakfast.” 

Juniper’s mouth opened wide like she was shocked by her son’s proclamation, truly hurt, but the over the top nature betrayed she loved the little act. “My brute of a son, leaving his poor mother to rot!” Putting the back of her hand over her face like she was going to faint from the shock of it all. “I raised such a good little boy, how could it turn out like this.”

“Oh ha ha.” Jaune groaned, motioning for her to lift her warms up with his waving palms. “Alright let’s get you dressed, ready for breakfast, you can tease me all you want while I’m cooking you some eggs and bacon.” When her arms went up, he grabbed the hem of her sleeping gown, arm around her waist so he could pull it over her seemingly weightless form.

Juniper was always surprised at how strong her son had become during his time at Beacon, she wasn’t a heavy woman but she was a fully grown adult and he was… well she supposed he was an adult now, but the effortless way he lifted her off the bed, pressing her close to him, that sculpted body of his. He got her gown off with a single swift movement, if he hadn’t been so embarrassed and awful at it the first few times he’d tried, she’d think he must have turned into a playboy while away, but now he lifted her and tore off her clothes in a simple movement leaving her almost breathless at the warm morning air gracing the tender flesh of her exposed skin.

She wasn’t wearing anything particularly sexy, just simple white panties and a bra, she couldn’t exactly ask Jaune to dress her in lingerie, as funny as seeing his face turn beat red from that would be. When the shirt was over her head, he folded it up and set it on the dresser, he’d have Lavender wash that when she was back from classes. For now though he had to set her down and lay out some options for her day. Maybe some part of her wished she could do it herself, but seeing her son take such gentle care of her, picking out outfits, making food. It reminded her that she did raise him right, made him this wonderful man, such a kind, handsome man.

“It’s nice and bright out, maybe a dress?” He mused more to himself than her, picking out a few options, but of course he was right, the nice white summer dress with black lacing and flowery designs around the hem was perfect and she loved it.

Now for the fun part. 

She put her arms out to either side and he instinctively moved to wrap his arms around her. She could do this part herself but really did love to tease him while he did it. “Jaune, so eager, I really shouldn’t let undressing beautiful women become a habit for you, should I?” She snickered, watching his hands undo the clasp of her bra behind her back, the simple pure and white fabric falling away to release her mountain of pillowy tit flesh, giving a small light bounce after being released. “Ahhh much better!”

Jaune couldn’t help but stare a little. The first few times he’d looked away, kept his gaze from lingering on her wonderful bust. Her perfect tits probably somewhere in the G range. He supposed he could check, her bra was right there but it wouldn’t really change how god damn perfect the mound of titflesh were. They were perky but had that perfect sag that gave them a real quality to them, let him know exactly how soft they were even without touching him. Which is why now, after so many days of helping her dress and undress he could justify little peeks here or there, even if he was sure his mother noticed and was saving up a particularly bad, mom joke about the whole thing.

He wrapped a nice comfortable black bra around her, before moving down and slipping her panties off. Now this is where he probably different from most other men, he didn’t much care for vagina, well he did, he wanted to have sex very badly someday. As most men do, he just didn’t think they looked at that spectacular, they were sexy enough he supposed but nowhere near as amazing as her pert jiggling butt or her amazing perky tits. Or another girl’s, not his mom’s, ass and boobs. He never thought about those.

Ever.

Yeah...

Similar panties to her bra came on, all the while she just smiled happily, even making idle chat with him while he did it. “So three pieces of bacon, we should see if you can make the eggs sunny-side-up, You’ve become such a better cook since you’ve come on, do you remember when you burned the rice your first night back.”

He tried not to remember, faintly recalling fanning out the kitchen while the smoke alarm blared in the distance. “Hey, the pizza delivery guy was really nice, remember that?” He tried to divert from his mistake, that only got his mom laughing more. He really did love her laugh, it sounded like music, her voice so sweet, deep, womanly. He pulled the hem over her sundress down over her legs and flattened it out.

Her wheelchair was perfectly comfortable, made padded so she wouldn’t have any of the normal issues of sitting down all day, of course he still had to massage her blood flow, but she was set up very nicely. She was comfortable, and he’d do everything he could to make her life easier.

When they got to the kitchen, he wheeled her up to the counter and got to work at making dinner. Turning the knob of each burner he needed. A small clattering of pans, of dishes, plates, setting the table. He laid the plate down with a tap of ceramic on oaken wood. His eyes caught Juniper following each of his movements, she waited patiently for him watching each movement as though it were followed by a brush, painting a spectacular masterpiece, rather than some slightly burnt eggs and crispy strips of bacon. He had gotten better but not by much.

Juniper could watch him work for hours. She had before after all, she was brought back to her younger years, seeing an ex boyfriend from her time in school with only an apron on, his taunt cute butt wiggling while he worked. She turned the ring on her finger nervously. Now here was Jaune, the perfect image of the man she’d fallen in love with, while more kind, tender, a little better built to be honest too. He was going to make a woman very happy someday.

Though she did enjoy that he was making her happy right now. As selfish as that might be.

They ate with the same small jabbing banter, each time she brought up the girls back at his dorm he’d turn bright red and she’d remind him that he shouldn’t be thinking about girls at his age, he’s much too young for that. He’d remind her that he was in university and she should be thankful, she’d always wanted grandkids. 

“Okay but you better give me lots of grandkids.” She warned,

“Mom.”

“Like three at a time.”

“Mom please.”

“From multiple girls if you can!”

“MOM!”

He had his head in his hands, earring burning with embarrassment while his mom snickered at his cute expression. “Come on now Jaune, if you can’t even deal with me teasing, how will you deal with real women?”

Like she wasn’t the most attractive woman he knew, he tried not to let that show on his face. Still flushed and trying to push past it, taking his and her plate. Running water and letting the plates clean themselves and soak in the bath warm water.

“Time for a massage already?” She asked, almost giddy at the idea. “Oh Jaune, you’re so good with your hands! You really know how to make a woman feel special!”

“MOOOM!” He roared, tossing a wet towel at her.

_______________

It wasn’t long until she was laying face down back on her bed, they didn’t exactly have a massage table so he laid her out on the most convenient place he could find. She was propped up on her elbows with a nice boot, her lower body stretched out behind her. Jaune was wringing some oil between his fingers, getting ready to work the blood flow through her weakened limbs, it would help the healing process and he’d taken a course during the first week here to make sure he was doing it properly. 

Each little movement caused her luscious rump to move back and forth in a most tantalizing, hypnotic sway. Jaune couldn’t help but stare, especially with her own gaze averted, he could just appreciate how lush and plump her rear really was. 

His hands got to work on her legs, moving over the supple flesh of her calf, she couldn't feel it, he knew that. But she could feel the tugging from the rest of her body and knew he had started his work on her.

Juniper gave a soft little sound of satisfaction, happy to know his hands were touching her but obviously couldn’t tell if he was any good at it.

His fingers dug into her supple skin, letting it pillow out over the oiled surface of his digits. Jaune taking his grip further up her body, trailing over the pit of her knee, easing the movement of the stiff joint seeing if she could still feel that. When she didn’t react he put the leg back down, moving farther up to his favorite part. He didn’t feel good about liking it, but grabbing onto her thigh and feeling his fingers sink into the squishy flesh, watching them bounce and jiggle as he massaged the pale creamy skin. It got a nice sexy gleam from the oil he spread over it, a perfect little glow that made each curve of her already stupidly curvy legs stand out even more. It was just too sexy.

Watching the way her juicy oiled thighs gave way under the pressure from his fingers. He grew a little bolding moving farther up until his fingers almost touched the large round plump of her rump. Just nearing it before pulling back, watching her flesh bunch together and make that curve of her delicious ass really pop in that loose fitted sundress. The fabric running up so that he could work without getting it dirty from the oil, but he also loved the way it perfectly framed that amazing ass swaying back and forth with his work.

Jaune couldn’t help his breath getting huskier, hotter, more laboured with each passing moment. “If you’re getting tired, you can stop, baby.” Junipers caring, motherly voice called. 

It wasn’t difficult was the problem, the issue was he wanted more, but that was a line he wouldn’t cross, he could never. “I just have a little more, don’t worry.” He assured her.

He saw her lay down, putting her arms under her heavy head and over the pillow, closing her eyes and trying to catch a quick, after breakfast nap while getting a massage from her son. Jaune cursed under his breath, hoping she couldn’t hear. She was making this too easy, like she was asking for him to do it, of course he never would. Just because he was horny and it was tempting, didn’t mean he had to act on every dark impulse, and he was incapable of taking advantage of anyone like that.

Still, her body really was something.

Jaune didn’t even notice it, when it happened, admiring the mature, womanly curves of her amazing form, but his hands started to glow a faint white light, his aura, and new, just discovered semblance activating and rushing to work, moving through his fingers without either of the two noticing it.

The effect was slow at first, neither party recognising the slow ebb of soul cascading over from arc to arc. In much the same way Pyrrha had activated Jaune’s aura to heal his cheek, Jaune was slowly starting to activate Junipers. Even if she wasn’t a huntress and couldn’t make a healing aura of her own, with Jaune touching her thighs, grabbing them, kneading them. Fingers groping every supple inch of her flesh, driven on by weeks of sexual frustration, the palms of his hands bumped unceremoniously against the jiggling fat of her ass.

“J-Jaune?” She muttered, looking back at him, to see her son’s face dripping with restrained lust, hands gripping her thighs tight right under her mountain of perfect milf ass. Her words shook him out of his stupor. Hands coming off her with a bright flush spreading across his cheeks.

“S-sorry! My hand must have slipped.” Even if he said that, she wondered why he looked at her like a wild animal, she hadn’t seen that look since the first time she and his father had snuck off, skipping class to do it in the back seat of her car. “I- uh- think we're done, uh. Here.”

More importantly though, she had felt his hands on her ass. That realization came like a ton of bricks. Before he could stop straddling her legs, he saw his mother’s hand come back, delicate fingers grazing her own lovely pale cheek, pushing little divots into her own assflesh. “W-wait.” She muttered, a little pink peeking out at her own cheeks. “Wh-when you touched me, it felt go- I felt it.” She caught herself. “You might actually be massaging feeling back into me.”

Juniper couldn’t believe what she was saying, doing, did she really want it this badly? She wasn’t some horny teenager anymore. No she reasoned, this was to help her son deal with the no doubt weeks of pent of frustration he’d been feeling, he was constantly around a near naked woman after all, and she doubted he had much energy or time to pet the one eyed snake as it were. Not only that but somehow he really was helping her feel her legs again, “C-could you keep going?” Both of her hands coming back to either side of her magnificent ass to spread her cheeks slightly, even if just an inch for him, not enough to see anything but just enough for him to get the idea. “I really need to make sure I felt something.”

Jaune really didn’t need to be told twice, his hands moving back towards her legs, teasing his sweat tainted skin, more out of formality as they roamed quickly and without hesitation back up to her plump, round ass cheeks. Fingers cupping just under the jigglings mounds, at first she didn’t feel anything, wondering if she really had. Until the soft, intangible light of his semblance started to shine again. the tingling grip of his hands near the meeting of her legs so unmistakable.

His thumbs were inches from her dampening snatch, she hadn’t realized she was wet, getting wetter too. For her son. Juniper thought she must have been a terrible mother to be so turned on from her little boy’s body, his touch. But he wasn’t a little boy anymore, he was strong, a man, a very attractive man. Not to mention the possessive grip he straddled her with, the way his fingers craved every fleshy inch of her he could get. He was brave too, moving his hands up and overtaking the mountainous ass in front of him, fingers digging in, sinking into her easily. Assflesh pillowing out around his fingers until they were hardly visible around the mound of bubbly fat.

Jaune was transfixed, unable to peel his eyes away from her, each movement, twitch. The way she brought her hand up to her mouth to stop little moans from slipping between her lips. Watch her back arc downwards pushing her pelvis into the bed when he spread her cheeks apart. When their elastic tension brought them back together her heavy silken cheeks fully devoured the fabric of her panties, leaving both her heavenly orbs of pale assflesh on full display. 

He could see she was starting to get wet, no it was just that it was seeping out through her panties, the damn puddle forming in her loins that made her arousal all too visible for him. 

Juniper pushed her butt back into him, getting the first bit of movement back into her legs even if they still felt mostly numb, it would take days of him fondling her ass for all the feeling to come back, but even now she could feel the lovely sensation returning. She was pushing back into her son, begging him to go harder, finding herself craving the dark, inscestious depravity of his touch, hoping she might feel more than his fingers.

Those fingers brushing over the damp patch of her folds, pushing against the greedy, extremely sensitive lips behind the light fabric. 

Maybe she would feel his lips, hot breath wafting over the skin of her back, matching the light, tense, shivering fingers playing with her tight, soaked pussy. But she did.

Perhaps she’d even feel his tongue, licking lapping at her folds, feeling the return of sexual pleasures she hadn’t indulged in even before the accident. 

Little did she think she’d see him in full, they both were too sane to indulge that dark perverse fantasy, to become one in a way that they never should. Still she could consider it, imagine it, fantasize about the long, hard, thick, meaty.

Cock!

She could feel it press against the cleft of her asscheek, feel him grind the length of his wet, hot cock against her. It was practically dripping with pungent precum. It was thick, heavy globs, she hoped he was using protection at school, she could practically smell the dominant, possessive desire in the air. The smell coming off that smearing thick pre, it was potent, she bet a more fertile, younger woman would hardly be able to hold out against something so savage and primal. 

Then again she could feel a tugging in her own gut, around where her womb was, thought that might have been her imagination. Her own desire.

“Jaune…” It wasn’t a warning, it was more like, a small whisper, seeing if his name sounded just as good in a husky, muttered tone. It did.

“Mom..” A shiver ran up her spine, wow that shouldn’t have been hot as it was.

Jaune wasn’t having it any easier. Looking past the amazing ass, down her slender, mature body, age adding only perfect little curves to every inch of her body, down to her still young, only hinted at womanly face. Lidded eyes drawing him in with a parted open mouth breathing hot breathy notes of lust into the steamy air.

“Is my boy going to make momma feel good?” Her voice was hoarse, she wasn’t sure if she should say it. she should be an adult and tell him no, push him away. On the other hand his cock looked perfect, it bent against the curve of her ass, pointing up and proud, big but not so much that she was worried it would hurt, instead it looks like it would perfectly hammer her special spot over and over again. Not to mention it would fill her nicely, push her open but not cause her any pain from stretching her too far.

She really shouldn’t be thinking of how good his cock would feel in her.

“Fuck.” He growled, and she practically came right there, her twat clenching in arousal, twitching its unrestrained need. “I’m going to… I’m going to fuck you.” His tone stuttered but it was deep, needy.

“Language~” She chuckled, pulling him by his collar to press his lips to hers, kissing in a way a mother never should, tongue diving into his mouth even if it was overtaken by his. Teeth, lips, spit. The whole collection marking the turning point, there was no coming back now.

His hips ground against her’s, pushing his cock between her thighs. Letting each bump and groove of his length against her sexy sweet lips.

It was toture, blissful, agonising, wonderful torture. Each and every methodic rut was like she was being shocked by a cattle prod, jolts of pleasure causing her body to twitch and writhe under him. “Baby, baby put it in, I can’t wait anymore~.”

Her words were halted by two of his fingers, dampened by her own need, pushing past her lips and forcing her mouth open to graze the silken surface of her tongue. She stuck out the dexterous pink organ to meet his touch, showing him exactly how good she was with her mouth. Unable to hold back her mewling, desperate moans. Feeling him lean down so that his lips were right next to her ear, a haughty growling breath covering her skin in goosebumps. “Beg for it.”

Gods that simple, deep command made her vibrate against him, shivering with a greedy need against his muscular form. Juniper wasn’t proud of herself but she was practically leaking onto his length between her legs, to horny from this new dominant, manly side of her son, of this man pinning her to the bed. 

“B-baby, I want it, I need it. Need it so bad, put it in me please. Show me what a man you’ve grown into~” She equally wasn’t proud of how desperately she was asking for her son’s cock, asking him to ravage her mature, womanly body, stuff his massive cock into her tight milf pussy.

“You ask so pretty momma, But I want you to beg for it, like a good little slut.”

One of her eyes twitched, the two orbs rolling back into her skull, her entire body jittering with need. FUCK, that was so hot. He wanted to turn her into a desperate cock sleeve. That.. that was.. Too much…. Right?

“F-fu-..” She stuttered, heavy breaths coming from her parted lips, between his fingers. Juniper found it so hard to fight back that maternal urge to be proper, she had ingrained it into her brain like stone. Even if the idea of letting all the bullshit responsibilities slip away, diving into the pleasure he offered and just letting herself feel that pleasure she’d denied herself for so long finally take her. 

Juniper was a good mom, she loved being a mom. She was a woman though, and had ignored being a woman since she first decided with her husband that she wanted to start a family, having a large family meant they didn’t have time for all the dirty sex she wanted. So she stuffed that dark, leather clad side of herself far into a hole it could never be found. At least until Jaune grabbed her throat, pushing the head of his cock against the dripping entrance to her slutty little cunt. Like a mirror shattering that mask of a proper woman slipped off, her tongue hanging out of her empty skull.

“Fuck me!” She roared. “Fuck me silly, Jaune. I want to feel you dripping out of my used, tight holes, break me in and make me a sleeve for that amazing fucking cock, fuck your mommy until she’d a broken little toy for you to play with!” Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, so overjoyed to just let go of that tension in her body and just give into pleasure.

Though he didn’t stick it in right away, flipping her over onto her back in one swift movement, and pushing his mouth against hers. Tongue twisting against hers in a lusty lewd battle. Growling his dark misintent as she ate each dominant moan. Some of her noticed her legs moving, little tingling sensations of electric pleasure moving through the current of each vein. Until she noticed from her lidded, cock dead eyes that her heels were up by her head. His hips lifted off hers so that his cock pressed against her opening, panties pushed to the side while the bridge of his length connected their bodies together. 

Did he really plan on forcing that entire length into her at once? Surely he wasn’t so- SLAM Her face contorted in a euphoric bliss, the first of many small orgasms rocking her pressed together body today. His pelvis smashed into hers, balls slapping harshly against her ass while he cock slammed into the heavenly bundle of nerves that made up her g-spot. Her eyes crossed while she clenched her teeth. She tried not to show that she was cumming all over her son’s cock but it was hard to hide. “F-u-Jau-ahh~” 

He smiled down at her, enjoying the way he just fucked the last few brain cells that weren’t focused on his cock, right out of her empty little skull. Pulling his hips back, pushing them back down before his length even got half out, he started to rut into her juicy tight twat with short heavy thrusts, hammering her quivering hole with little regard for the fact she was still recovering from her first orgasm of the night. 

“Does it feel good, feeling my cock inside you? Feeling my huge cock stretching this tight little pussy?” Jaune hammered each syllable home with each thrust of his hips, holding his mom’s legs down to the bed while he used the useless limbs as leverage for his brutal assault on her greedy hole. 

“Yes! Yes, Yes, YES!” her mantra of pure euphoric bliss little more than words to deal with the mind wrecking pleasure coursing through her curvaceous figure. “Mold my pussy into the shape of your cock! Fuck me so good baby!”

“What a good slut you are, mom!” He growled, hunching over this mating press he had her in, bending so that he cock pushed more aggressively against the sensitive button of each fold in her slick organ, trying to scrape every inch of pleasure he could into her more experienced body.

Juniper was amazed, she knew young men had more energy but Jaune was slamming into her relentlessly with no sign of stopping, barely even sweating from the effort while he fucked her harder and faster than any man ever had. Each brutal impact reminding her of a long forgotten pleasure. The poignant prick of addiction setting into her core, she couldn’t live without this anymore, she needed her son’s amazing cock inside her, she craved it. “Fuck your mommy, Jaune, make me yours, fuck me until all I can think about is your cock!”

“Mom! Fuck, ah! You feel so good on my cock!” His groaning pleasure mixed with deep, guttural grunts of effort, joining the chorus of meaty impact from his hips on hers, his balls on her ass. Each impact making that lovely round bottom of hers jiggle and rock, her tits cascading in that loose summer dress, already wiggled out of her bra and now bounced freely in the white fabric that did little to hide any of her soft details.

Her hands reached back over her head. Juniper grabbed onto the headboard desperate for something to connect herself to so that she wasn’t just lost in the empty void of all encompassing pleasure. Her thighs pressing her heavy tits together feeling compacted to the point she was actually just a sleeve for his pleasure. This position forced his cock so deeply into her, deeper than any man had ever been. 

“How’s my cock, Mom? You love it don’t you? Love my hard, thick cock, don’t you?” Jaune was just talking to keep himself from cumming, so ready to blow after so many nights of exhaustion leaving him pent up, so, so pent up. 

“Mommy loves your cock, baby!” Her howling pleasure unrestrained. “Make mommy your personal fuck toy, claim me Jaune, Cum in me and make your woman! Make mommy your slut” The last word a howl of guttural pleasure as the second orgasm wracked her frame. Her back rising up, pushing her tits flesh with his chest, sweat clinging to her skin and dripping off her onto the plush bedding below. “FUUUCK!”

Her pussy clenched around him, each convulsion milking his coock with greedy lewd intent. Her calves wrapped around his upper back, momentarily regaining their movement as the brutal love making gave her so much of his aura that they were practically sharing it. She wasn’t going to let him pull out, she wanted him to fill her up, to cum inside her with both of them knowing they weren’t protected by anything. 

Her lips moved up to his ear, “Fill me up, let me make you a daddy.”

Jaune felt so many things happen at once, his balls tighten, every hair on his body sticking straight into the air, his cock growing and stiffening. Cum flowing down through the length of his meat, he felt his mom bite into his shoulder teeth drawing sweet coppery blood into her hungry maw. He also felt a sense of deep, unending love for the woman below him, a protective desire, she wasn’t just his mother anymore, she was his woman, his lover, she was his as much as he was hers.

Then he felt himself unload every drop of cum he could possibly muster, gushing tendrils of white spilling out into the silken walls of cunt. Filling her fertile womb, filling her soft, soaked walls and spilling out around the edges of his cock still stuffed into her. A sizable puddle of white cream pooling between her legs.

“Fuuuuuuck~” He groaned, burning every inch of himself he could into her. Giving a few more pumps of creamy jizm into her hungry snatch, letting the last of both of their orgasms petter out into exhausted, sweaty cuddling. 

“Language~.” She teasinging chided. 

_______

There was a lot of things that shouldn’t be happening right now, Jaune and his mother shouldn’t be laying next to each other covered in sweat and sex, beathing heavy and cuddling up closer to each other. They shouldn’t be so okay with what was happening between them. But most of all, Violet and Sapphire shouldn’t be watching from the doorway, the twins eyes wide with mixed horror and desire at the sight of their mom being pounded into the bed by their older brother.

The two younger sisters were only younger than Jaune by a negligible amount. Exactly nine months. A fact they relished in teasing both him and their mother about. On some occasions they were even mistaken for his older sister, though less so as he grew older and more mature looking. The sisters both sported long pony-tailed blonde hair that match their brother and mothers. They had the same eyes, and similar faces but the twins although looking like the rest of their copy paste family, looked indistinguishable from one another even if they had very different personalities. 

Violet looked on at the show in awe, transfixed on the idea of hard, rough mating press sex. While Sapphire balked away, denying the temptation growing between her legs. The two watched on in silent horror, watching their mom slowly roll onto her side, mostly with her arms.

Juniper’s legs might have some feeling back, but Jaune managed to fuck any sense out of them at least for the time being. It would really only take a few more sessions like this and she might be walking like the accident had never happened. Three more she told herself. But as her soft breasts pressed against his chest, she thought maybe be safe with 5. Then he gave a growl, 7 couldn’t hurt just to be safe. Maybe 11.. She’d come up with a number later.

The twins watched her kiss his neck, her hand going down to the hardening member between his legs, to the rigiding fuck stick that had filled up her tight snatch so easily. 

“They aren’t going for round two are they?” Violet asked excitedly, voice a jittering little whisper. 

“How can she even move? I’ve never seen Jaune so-”

“Hot?”

“Scary.” Sapphire muttered.

Though both of their heads turned back towards the sight between the cracked open door. Jaune was pulling their mother onto his lap, pulling her legs up by her head again, pushing her soft, mountainous tits together with her calves. Though now he’s behind her, standing upright and holding her in a full nelson with both of them facing the door, like they were giving a show to the twins.

“Better have liked your rest, mom, Because now I’m going to give it to you for real.” His voice so low that Violet felt it in her very core, watching their mom mewl little lust filled sounds of desire. She was fully exposed to anyone in the doorway. Pussy still oozing globs of his thick white seed, her twitching little rosebud between her two heavenly asscheeeks. Her pushed together breasts forming a deep line of cleavage the two, pleasantly plump, but nowhere bear their mother, girls could never hope to make themselves. Then her stupidly cock drunk face still contorted in euphoric pleasure from the number of orgasms she’d lost count of. 

“Give it to me, Baby.” she whined, helping to hold her legs in place while he lined the tip of his cock up with her oozing cunt. 

Sapphire covered her ears and closed her eyes but couldn’t help peeking out to see Jaune spearing their mother on his monstrous cock. Violet leaned forward so much she threatened to fall out of the cracked door. They both watched with their own specific intention as the show unfolded before them.

Jaune was fucking their mom with a power and speed that made his past load spray out with each of his heavy thrusts, cum dripping down his balls and onto his feet. Spilling creamy white gunk all over the bedroom, filling it with the scent of his degenerate carnal act. A scent that Violet drank with hardly restrained desire. Sapphire; unable to avoid it, but taking it in just as eagerly. 

Each of those powerful thrusts left their mother mewling incoherent sounds of pleasure, bobbing up and down and causing her fat, wonderful tits to shake and shudder, rippling as they bounced up and down. Slapping against her face and then stomach. Jaune’s balls matching form, slapping upwards into her clit and then down to his legs, splattering cum with each swaying impact, the creamy mess only getting worse and worse with each damning rut. 

“Fuck you’re still so tight, you’re such a good little slut, mom.” He complimented her, her smile turning to something that looked like appreciation. Her wordless response one that seemed overjoyed by the prospect of being a good slut for him.

“Who knew mom was so-”

“Hot?”

“Dirty” Sapphire finished. Biting her thumb nail, unable to pull her eyes from the sight before them.

“I think the word you’re looking for is hot.” Violet corrected her, the ‘older’ of the twins reaching into her skin tight spandex shorts pushing her finger against her own sensitive, dripping folds.

“Vi!” What are you doing?” Sapphire tried to yell in a stage whisper but it was coming out painfully shrill. Luckily the harsh slapping sound of wet flesh on flesh, mixing with the wanton lust filled moans covered her voice perfectly. 

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” Violet murmured, but looked over her shoulder with a devilish grin. “I’m getting off, you can join in or be the only one in this family not cumming, your choice.” She teased, going back to the view before her. Working harder to keep her fingers in pace with their stud, olympic fucker of a brother.

“Thats… Thats…”

“Hot?”

“Fuck.” Sapphire agreed, tentatively joining her sister and testing the waters of her own sexual desire. Spoiler, they were wet.

Jaune really wasn’t holding back, their mother would be sore for weeks at this right, her own moans sounded a little distressed. They couldn’t tell but it looked like she’d cum again and he’d just kept fucking her through the entire ordeal. The overload of pleasuring causing the act to become almost painful in its brain melting euphoria. 

One of his hands coming down from her leg, moving between her legs to attack the button of her tight little twat, pushing her clit around in harsh little circles.

That pushed Juniper over the edge, her eyes rolling up and her tongue hanging out in a shameful, mind broken expression, her thoughts turning white as the world shut off. Spraying a thin clear liquid all over the floor and some of the wall, the finally orgasm of the day sending her straight into the light of heaven, consciousness leaving her as she passed out in her lover’s arms.

She and Jaune both landed hard on the bed, Juniper limp in his arms but breathing, muttering little soft moans of pleasure. Asking for more cock, just another minute and she’d be ready for more. Even if she couldn’t close her mouth.

Violet wasn’t far off, shuddering on the other side of the door, cumming all over her inexperienced fingers. She might have been going into university soon, but she didn’t exactly have the privacy to play with herself that often, even if she’d had sex, highschool boys weren’t exactly good at it.

Sapphire was the exact opposite, knowing exactly which buttons to press, as the prudish girl was a closest sex freak, frequenting college parties pretending to be older than she was. She was experienced in more than just getting herself off though, she was able to do it quietly, which was something her sister knew nothing about.

Both of them are still writhing in the throes of dark pleasure, getting off to the most depraved thing either could think of, never having imagined they’d like it so much, when Jaune pulled the door open.

His cock was standing stiff between his legs, naked form looming over his two, same aged, even if technically younger sisters. He raised a single eyebrow looking at their hands still stuffed in their tight, spandex shorts. “What do we have here?”

“J-Jaune?” Sapphire looked like she might start crying.

“A couple of naughty girls, I see.” He chided, the words drawing a low, appreciative moan from his sister, Violet. “What to do about two peeping toms who watch their brother have sex.”

Both of the girls were speechless, though violet did lean forward, eyes focused solely on the proud, still wet member before her. Slick with the juices of that harsh, brutal fucking he’d given their mother not even minutes ago. “Come in.”

His command might have been simple but boy did it work. Within seconds he had both of the girls on their knees at the foot of the bed, his ass planted firmly on the edge so that they were at eye level with the proud cock, one of them on either side of his knees. Both looking a little scared at the meat before them, unsure if they could really handle someone as rough as their brother. 

Were they really… were they really going to suck his cock? Violet was so unsure of herself but knew more than anything she wanted it. Moving forward so that her heavy bust pushed up against his leg, looking up at him, meeting his eyes. Her face was so close to him, her lips were practically touching his length. Then she looked back at her sister, the more ‘prudish’ sister balking at her even if the hunger in her eyes was unmistakable. She pretended to fight but didn’t put up any defense when his hand came to the back of her head, pulling her in so that she cheek was pressed up against the mass of the meat. 

“P-please can I touch it?” Violet asked. Her hand hovering over the tip, the heat coming off it enough that she thought it might melt her down to the bone. Even if her eyes did flick over the still twitching limp figure of her mother. It looked more like she was envious than terrified. 

“Of course you can, if you get your sister to put those sexy lips of hers on my balls.” Jaune eyeing up the ‘younger’ of the twins. Sapphire looked utterly mortified, eyes darting between her brother and sister, then down towards the two, somehow still swollen, heavy balls between his legs. Her brow furrowed, she opened her mouth to protest but found her face being pushed forward by the palm of the sister beside her. Two heavy orbs of sweat skill filling her small, slobbery mouth. The taste making her melt right there between his clenched legs, her eyes practically turning to hearts when her tongue lathered each delicious inch of his juice soaked cumstanks. “Oh fuck she’s eager.” Jaune moaned.

“She’s not the only one.” Violet looked loving up at his shaft, speaking in a husky, desperate tone. Still pushing her sister’s head into his sack, even though she needed no encouragement. Jaune made a motion, letting her edge forward, tongue slipping between her lips to meet the length of his meat. She could taste the hot and heavy sex he’d just head, the savoury flavour of his musk and seed, mixed together with the sweet juices of his lover that still clung to every inch of his delicious cock. Staring lovingly up at her older brother to gauge if she was doing a good job, watching each of his little twitches and movements, eagerly doubling her efforts to lick and slather his cock with her thick spittle.

Sapphire switched from one ball to the other, a wet popp letting it snap out of her maw. Then greedily slurping his untouched half, pulling it past her pillowy, soft lips. 

While at the same time Violet moved up his length, pushing the head past her teeth, making sure to open as wide as she could so she didn’t accidentally bite him. He was too big for her mouth, she was so unused to fit anything like this past her lips. 

Both of his sexy, sisters working on his length, lost in the taste of his cock barely even registering that there was a person attached to it at this point. Both of them were so sexy too, wearing skimpy little school girl outfits, coming back from classes and stumbling upon them it seemed. Both of them sporting equally large breasts, he guessed around a large D. Though maybe they were past that, he’d make sure while undressing them nice and slow.

Or maybe he’d get them to undress each other while his mom showed them how a real slut sucks their master’s cock.

Though to be honest the two little whores between his legs may be good apart, they were too good together, better than any one person could possibly be. He was getting closer already, his balls tightening up his Sapphire’s cute little mouth. She moaned, the vibrations making every muscle in his body tense all at once, she could tell he was close and was working even harder to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

Violet wasn’t holding back either, though she hardly knew how to, throwing her head up and down his length, only able to get half of the monster into her before her gag reflex fought hard against the invading member. Her own slobber spilling out around her lips and spilling down the sack her sister was eagerly slurping up, enjoying the mixing flavours making a mess of her pretty features. 

The show of two beautiful women, two twins sucking his cock and knowing they were his bombshell sisters, it was all too much. Cum surged up his length, Sapphire following the floor with her tongue, up the underside of his cock with just the tip. Until she pried her sister off the head of his monster, their lips connecting in a deep passionate kiss around the hole his savoury seed was about to be unleashed from. Both of the girls lost in the moment of euphoria of each other’s taste, the minute differences between his taste on their tongues, lapping over each other and the cockhead between their lips that they hardly noticed his member swell, his manhood growing at the depraved sight of the two sisterly sluts making out in front of him.

It was all over, Jaune pushed his shoulders into the mattress, busking his hips upwards into their plush lips, fucking the space between their cheeks and unleashing rope after rope of heavy creamy cum all over their beautiful faces. Smearing white ichor over their features, one rope covering Violet’s eye and reaching from her chin to the line of her hair. Another rope across Sapphire’s nose, cheek to cheek. Then into her mouth, a gushing splatter against the roof of violet’s cock sucker, spilling down the back of her throat, giving her a nice beautiful webbing of spunk in her open maw. The underside of Sapphire’s jaw, across violet’s face in a wide arc, a pool forming in Sapphire’s jaw, one shot getting dangerously close to going up violet’s nose as it splattered her cheek.

Then the two girls moved closer, kissing his length, each other, sucking the head of his cock to get the most of his thick spunky load. Pressing their lips together and sharing that sweet, salty mess between each other. Moaning at his taste, their taste, a family cocktail that was the most delicious thing either sister had ever drank.

Jaune felt some movement behind him, watching his mother pull herself over to Sapphire, grabbing her cheek and pulling the girl into a deep, loving kiss that was not the kind of kiss shared between a mother and daughter, but a hungry one, davouoring what remained of jaune’s seed from her daughter’s maw. Then she moved onto the stunned ‘elder’ twin, kissing her in the same, deep, passionate way. 

When she drew back, a thin line of white spittle connected the two. All three of her children (even if they were very much not children) staring dumbfounded at Juniper. “Mmmm, I was feeling left out.” She admitted, trying to use that as an excuse. Though she did lay down on Jaune’s lap, pushing her face against his slowly hardening cock. “I wanted to see how much my daughter’s have grown, just like my dear sweet baby boy. ” a small teasing, husky giggle. “I’m not disappointed.”

Most of his mother’s face was obscured by the length of his well fucked meat, looking up at him with devilish intent. Her face joined by Violet, then Sapphire all eyes peering at him with a lust and desire he knew he’d have to fuck out of them. Even if it took all day.

“Jaune~” Violet’s voice called to him. “You can still keep going right?”

“Who knew my brother was so-” Sapphire started.

“Hot?” Juniper answered

“Hung?” Violet echoed.

“Yeah..” Sapphire mewled, without indicating which was correct.

“Well who’s first?” Jaune chuckled, a low possessive tone, letting the girls know they could fight over him but they didn’t really have a say, he’d fuck them all in time anyway.

_________

The next day was back to normal. Though this time most of the family was sitting at the breakfast table. Juniper humming a soft tune. That same happy tone from when she was getting dressed the day before. 

Tapping her foot on the floor.

Saffron was busy washing the dishes as it was her turn to cook. Humming along while Jaune leaned back in his chair with the most contented look spread across his face, enjoying the lovely song playing out before him. Even as his big sister turned around to look at the mostly empty table. 

“Are Violet and Sapphire not coming down for breakfast?” She asked in a huff.

“They’ll be done soon.” Jaune breathed, his voice a little strained. Though luckily Saffron didn’t notice. 

“Their food will get cold if they take too long.” She mused, shrugging and going over to her mother wrapping her arms around the arc family matron, kissing her on her cheek. “Hmm?” Saffron pulled back with a thin white line connecting her to her mom’s cheek. Surprised by it but still scooping it off her own lips and tasting it on her finger.

“Oh sorry dear, I must have been messier than I thought with those eggs.” Juniper smiled, acting bashful without missing a beat. Cleaning off her own cheek with a finger and making direct eye contact with Jaune when she put her finger into her mouth and took a little too much enjoyment in the taste of the ‘egg’ she’d had before breakfast this morning.

“I gotta say, I outdid myself this time, then. I can’t wait to dig in.” Saffron mused, obviously enjoying the taste of her brother’s cum without even the faintest clue where it’d come from.

Saffron got a call from her wife, leaving the room excusing herself while Jaune looked under the tablecloth to see his two, cum drunk twins looking up at him, a white mess all over their pretty faces. Jaune just smiled down at them. “You bad girls, you liked sucking my cock in front of our sister, didn’t you?”

Sapphire pulled back off his length, leaving the tight confines of her dripping wet snatch. It came free with a nice lewd popping sound like she was pulling a finger out of her mouth. She got just a single moment of rest before his thick, creamy seed, still more than she could possibly take, started to leak out of her twitching, utterly satisfied hole. She looked lazily over her shoulder back at her brother, a mix of love and lust spilling out of her eyes.

“Mmmm, Are you going to punish us?” Sapphire moaned, going back to her favorite place licking his balls.

“Save some for me~” Juniper let a little mewling moan slip between her lips, fingering herself under the dinner table. 

“Gimmie moar~” Violet moaned around the head of his cock, the dick meat muffling her words. 

Jaune just let his head lean back, getting ready to prep another meal for his hungry sisters. Taking care of the arc family was hard work, but it had some perks. Two tongues lapping at his heavy cumtanks. 

Some really, really nice perks. 

Fin.

I finally got to use a tag besides m/f!

Hey everyone! Another great commission idea from a different Anon this time. Great dude was really good at communicating what they wanted and was really great at listening to feedback. I may have gone a little over what we agreed on, but I was having so much fun with the opening and just couldn’t help myself. 

Regardless, they actually commissioned two other fics that are super interesting and Ii’m excited to work on, commissions are still open and I actually have a few stories of my own still planned and I'm working on the next chapter of the My Hero fic. 

And I may have a fun little story I’m planning on writing in a bit, might have something to do with delinquint girls and sex dolls. No spoilers but if anyone read the hentai ‘dolls’ you might have a clue as to what I mean.

Either way, thank you all for reading and look forward to the next story!


End file.
